1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices, and more particularly, to multi-layered porous films for use as surgical implants.
2. Background of Related Art
The use of medical devices, and more specifically, implants, is known. Surgical implants include, for example, meshes for hernia repair, buttresses for staple line reinforcement, patches and sealants for repair of tissue defects and hemostasis, scaffolds for tissue integration, and other wound closure and tissue repair devices. The performance requirements of each of these implants are different, and thus, the material and construction of these implants vary and are specific to the surgical procedure being performed.
It would be advantageous to provide a surgical implant that can be used in a variety of surgical applications, wherein the properties of each layer of the implant can be controlled by material selection, pore size, and pore distribution, and the layered construction of the implant can be tailored to produce an implant having the desired mechanical strength and tissue compatibility necessary for favorable host interaction.